


Firsts

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: In Hyotei life is never easy, especially not if you're at its center of attention.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-10-25 08:56am to 09:11am

"And it's not like he cared. Not in particular. No! I'm just an idiot from a rival school anyway!"

It had been like this for nearly half an hour now. A rant Oshitari Yuushi had never before been witness to. Not from him. Not like this.

"Atobe."

"And who am I kidding anyway, it's…"

"Keigo."

For the first time the silver haired youth looked up, confusion and surprise warring in his eyes. 

"Please. You need to calm down. It's not like you to rant in an almost public environment and it's certainly not like you to drop your honorific."

Atobe lowered his head. Another first. Oshitari wasn't sure how to proceed. He had never seen his friend so vulnerable before. 

"Atobe?"

"I'm fine." 

A few minutes later the heir straightened his spine, assuming his normal air of arrogance.

"Ore-sama is fine now."

Oshitari nodded softly. This whole situation had been like a breakdown which had thankfully been stopped before it could damage Atobe's reputation. 

"May I spend the rest of the afternoon with you?"

It was a chance, if only a small one, but Atobe knew him well. He only actively asked for someone to spend time with him if he felt something should be set right. It took his friend a little longer to decide. A clear sign that something was obviously wrong still.

"You may accompany ore-sama to ore-sama's mansion."

Inclining his head Oshitari almost smiled. At least some things were back to normal. If only for the moment.


End file.
